The inventive concept relates to light emitting devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to organic light emitting devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
An electronic industry, which communicates information to people from various devices, is very attractive in a modern industry society developed to an information age. This tendency is expected to be maintained for quite a long time. Particularly, in a display field corresponding to a man-machine interface, various researches have been conducted for displaying sophistication and color that can satisfy visual sense of people and be closer to nature.
Generally, a display is widely used to a television, a monitor, and a mobile phone. However, light, wide, fast, and high resolution displays have been increasingly demanded with the development of a technique.
Additionally, the display industry pursues small size, lightness, and thinness of the displays by using a thin film and demands the high resolution of the displays. Organic light emitting devices have been studied for realizing the displays having the high resolution. Particularly, researches have been conducted for improving light extraction efficiency and uniformity of the organic light emitting devices.